


Learning to Breathe

by ohmyheichou



Series: Falling Forever [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: OCs galore, also marco dies, and stuff, but that's canon so, but they're not important, for exposition, i just need them there lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to Drift is easy.</p><p>**ON HIATUS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Breathe

_Some 200 years ago, the elite magicians of the time decided that there had to be a better way to defeat the Titans. Retreating behind the walls of a castle and pouring hot oil on the invaders was more or less effective, but this still resulted in slaughtered livestock and burnt-down villages. These magicians wished to harness the Immortal Fire. To do so, they created the Drift, which enabled even magicians who were not telepaths to share each other's minds. Magicians would enter the Drift and, with the power of their combined minds, they would control the Immortal Fire to attack the Titans. Though the Drift was very effective, it took a great toll on the magicians, many of whom died whilst in the Drift. The Titan Project, as it was called, was discontinued. To this day, it is unknown what exactly the Immortal Fire was._

_Maria Jaeger_ , **Life Before Walls**

Jean had always wanted to join the Military Police, and he made no secret of that fact. He repeated himself, "Why do I have to learn how to Drift when I want to join the Military Police?"

Commander Shadis glared down at him and replied, "Don't get cocky, trainee. You may not even make the Top Ten, and then where will you be? As for Drifting, ever since the fall of Wall Maria, the King has had a vested interest in the military. Anyone with high Drift compatibility is ordered into the Recon Corps, except those who are personally selected by the King to be his bodyguards. _Only_ those who can Drift are selected, so I'd try my best if I were you."

Shadis moved on, and Jean went inside the testing room. He sat down and waited for someone to come in. Soon, a woman entered and introduced herself as Doctor Maria. She said, "First question: Do you want to join the Recon Corps?"

Jean huffed. "I want to join the Military Police, not a bunch of suicidal freaks."

She frowned at him, but said only, "Hold out your hand." She placed a series of stones in his hands. Nothing happened. She pursed her lips. 

He asked, "What's wrong? What are you even doing?"

She replied disapprovingly, "I don't know what they teach you these days, but these stones are to test for magical ability.I don't know if magicians are dying out in the population or if they just don't join the military, but it's always a disappointment when a trainee has no powers. Here, the last stone." She placed a carving of a chimaera in his hand, and it began to glow. Looking pleased, she said, "Well, you might end up in the Recon Corps after all. You may go now."

Scowling, Jean stomped out of the room.


End file.
